From X The X Ashes
by skylover4life
Summary: What would you do if you where given the chance to live again? How would you attempt to survive in world where calamity and chaos are right around the corner? Will you stay hidden in the shadows...or will you rise from the ashes? [Self-Insert OC /Reincarnation]
1. FromXTheXAshes

**A/N: Hello readers! Now, I know for some of you who are familiar with my other stories are wondering why I haven't updated for so long? Right? Well, I had been busy slaving away at a fast-food restaurant and as of now I will be further updating and starting new stories as well. Another note! I will be re-vising my errors through out the week of July 4th, in order to keep myself from digging up any plot holes.**

 **I have no idea where I could take this story. (As adding an Original Character requires a substantial amount of originality and material to make the story more entertaining and less out of place.) I tend to struggle with that a lot and I'm often wondering whether or not if anyone can really envision any of my writing. I will also be making some slight edits here and there since I don't have a BETA reader.**

 **I really hope I don't end up Hiatus any time soon, but I will do my best to update my stories.**

 _ **Especially this one.**_

 **Please give me some positive feedback!**

 _ **I tend to feel more motivated to update when I receive reviews and follows.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure almost all of you skipped on to reading so why am I rambling on anyway?**_

* * *

 _The final memories of my life as a normal suburban girl flashed through my very eyes. Ending with the hazy cold memory of shattered glass cascading on the floor that had poured and dripped with my very blood. A chest imploding hum rippled through my body before my skin felt like it had been replaced by a thick layer of lead. My strength and will to breathe had been drained violently with such a force that it made me understand the severity of my situation._

 _I was dying._

 _Me; the stupidly plain suburban girl who so desperately longed to be a part of the world was now being torn away from it all. The darkness would soon consume me and I would only exist in the memories of the ones I loved._

 _It was all over for me._

 _I recalled the desperation of my will trying to get my body to move -to unrealistically remain awake and ensure my own survival. To sustain my existence even though my very body struggled to endure the damage it had taken. I wanted-No._

 _I needed to survive._

 _I needed to live._

 _"Please-!" A sickening gurgle resonated from my trachea before a warm frothy liquid spurted from my lips. I was positive that if I hadn't lost my sense to taste it would have surely tasted of iron._

 _My body wasn't complying with my will to move, it was a pointless to even dream of salvation. My hearing, along with the smell of propane and smoke faded. With no strength to fight back I was robbed of a last breath as my vision blurred into the depths of oblivion. The only thing that comforted me was the presence of my sweet Mother wailing beside me. Hearing her in the depths of oblivion was the last thing I remembered. The scariest part of it all was not being able to discern the words that left her lips…_

 _For what could have been a long time...I did not exist..._

 _That is to say, that I don't remember much after that. I had no sense of myself, there was no way for me to truly comprehend what happened after._

 _I'm not exactly sure of how it happened, but somewhere along the line of death and my eternal rest my consciousness drifted on and off. I didn't have the strength to question it or comprehend it. In this darkness I was not aware of any concept of time. It could have been days, months, maybe even years, but the sensations started to become more frequent and my other senses where returning to me with time._

 _I reacted to a certain warmth like a lifeline when I first came in contact it. It was because I could finally feel anything that I refused to stray from it._

 _I was dependent on it as it made me feel alive and safe._

 _Now, a lot of people would assume that the moment I had been reborn that I should have been self-aware and alert at that point. Right? Well, that was clearly not the case here. My brain and thought processing had to start fresh from zero and being a newborn child again had yet to give me the mental capacity to form a coherent thought._

 _It wasn't until I stared into the pearly-white lily in my stubby palms that I realized I wasn't in some dream-like state. I hadn't been sent to heaven and I sure didn't think my soul had somehow possessed the body of a child. I tore my gaze away from the lily and marveled at the world and sky before me as it looked infinitely larger than my current size. I watched as the vivid shades of green bits danced into the sky towards the open sea._

 _It was unbelievable. In the haze of all the confusion and wonder I understood._

 _I had lived once…_

 _I had endured and felt the true sense of death when it came for me. I had been so helpless fighting for a chance to keep living, clawing away at would little oxygen I could muster. I pressed a free hand on to my small chest; I waited and gasped at the rhythmic thudding beats beneath my palm._

 _It's song bringing more joy into my very core. I sighed in content as I danced around and let my small figure fall into the tall grass._

 _I couldn't believe it..._

 _"I'm...Alive." I sighed and breathe out in total ecstasy as the scent of salty air filled my lungs._

 _Wow..._

* * *

"Gran-Gran? Grandma?" I asked, as we walked towards the port bay of the town. I never really paid mind to the names of places. I was far too fascinated the language that the native people and Gran-Gran spoke. It rolled off the tongue in a way English could never compare. Like some Spanish-German-like bastardization. It was the native tongue that was equally exotic and beautiful.

Perhaps I was over-romanticizing it, but seeing as how I only knew one language in my past life I was really in love with it. For some time I was convinced I might have been reincarnated in some beautiful tropic Spanish country. However, I was thrown a little off guard as I noted the odd text designs on billboards and books. At first-glance one would think it was alien hieroglyphics…

"Yes, what is it love?" My grandmother asked. Her thick-silver braid swung side-to-side by the movement of her light steps. The sky's vivid lavender to purple hue's signaled the break of dawn.

It would only be a few months until my next birthday. I still had so much to learn of the outside world and all of its secrets. From what I knew of this land so far, was that the world was far more different than what I remembered. This gave me the theory that perhaps I might not be in the earth I once knew. That wasn't the only thing that was odd to me.

What had happened to my second birth parents..?

"Why don't I have a Mom and Dad like Cousin Keiko and the Uremeshi boy?"

Grandma froze as she stared at me through small slanted eyes. The statement caught her off guard. It was expected. After all, it wasn't an easy question to bring up lightly either.

She seemed torn, unable to come up with an explanation that could be gentle enough yet sincere for me to understand. In her mind I was a fragile and naive creature incapable of understanding the delicate nature of my situation. That I was not mentally prepared for the gravity of the words she wanted to tell me.

 _Or so she thinks I can't anyway..._

Regardless of having never met them I knew it was a waste of time trying to prolong the inevitable conversation we were bound to have.

"Are they...with the angels?" I asked honestly a little deflated. I feigned innocence in order to get her to see I understood completely. It was a shame really. I never imagined I'd have to live on without the comfort and warmth I once shared with my past parents.

Her periwinkle eyes were glazed under a layer of unshed tears. I had probably taken the burden of explanation much sooner than she anticipated. It ate at my heart to see the years of loneliness hit her eyes. I realized then, I was the only person keeping her company though all the pain. To see such a woman that held strength and wisdom so emotionally wounded brought a familiar sting in my eyes. I began to feel the weight of tears welling up in the corner of my lids and to keep from faltering I held my lips in a firm line.

My words, though innocent had upset her. I single-handedly made my Gran-Gran cry...

"I-I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." I looked at the floor ashamed at myself. I should have just stayed quiet and saved the woman some grief. Bringing them up...was a bad idea on my part. Grandma's brows furrowed; she stood over me and moved the velveteen violet red locks from my face.

"Nanami..." She replied sternly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong. I was just...surprised. I know many kids your age don't understand as much as you do." She kissed my forehead gingerly and held me close, "Even if your Mommy and Daddy aren't with us right now, just know I'll always be there by your side supporting you each step of the way in spirit." My heart warmed as I embraced the woman I had grown to love.

In a short time I lost everything I came to love. My job, my friends...my family. I lost it all in a flash and here I was starting from zero again. It was just too much to bear the burden alone. She was my sun on a rainy day. She was my mentor, my friend...and my guardian.

 _She was my precious person._

"I love you Gran-Gran."

"I love you too, Nanami." She wiped away the tears staining my face and held my hand with gentleness and warmth. We walked down to the ports and made a sharp left turn into a one of the many shops that were vacant in the ports of _Whale Isla'_. Many of the local fisherman greeted us as they began preparing their boats for the bountiful season this time of year.

Grandma had taken over Grandpa's shop since his passing. Her business was quite a success as she sold quality fishing rods and repair. She even had her very own secret recipe for fish bait.

Normally, women often worked on the docks and picked the fish from the catch. These women were called Fishmongers, but, Grandma had a family owned business and she wouldn't let another tragedy happen by selling the only memory of the man she loved.

Grandma had insisted on teaching me some maintenance and repair at a young age. It was a lot easier to help her out in the shop whenever she was too busy or whenever her employee had his hands full.

Even if the island was commonly bustling with tourists, I had rarely seen a kid my own age. The kids on the island where of ranging age groups, but I had a hard time finding someone who could really entertain me without testing my patience...Which is why I refrained from ever dealing with brats that couldn't bother to keep up a real conversation.

Because of this dilemma I ended up having a ranging number of adult friends.

 _Most of them elderly..._

They were all kind-hearted, earnest and hardworking. Each of them had a book full of amazing tales and stories for all to hear. The pride they all held for the island was impressive and made me feel grateful and proud to be a part of it. During their shifts at the ports I would often get called to fix any of their trinkets and fishing rods when needed. My hands where quite small and slender -and though a bit calloused, were agile enough to get even the most tedious of tasks done.

I was attentive to keep my hands healthy by making the salve Gran-Gran used on her palms from the local herbs and some she kept in our greenhouse.

The tropic climate made for plentiful vegetation and herbs, especially the poisonous ones. Distinguishing them was a must, since some herbs happen to look eerily similar. The townsfolk often relied on herbal remedies for about almost any health concern.

Of course I wasn't stupid enough to go into the forest alone. Gran-Gran was my mentor in the ways of the wild. Despite not being in her prime she never had a hard time taking walks into the marshes and take uphill routes to see her friends. I was worried after she messed up her knee and it soon thwarted our plans of dwelling any further into the forests of Whale Isla'.

I was lucky it wouldn't be much longer until I found someone else to join me...

It also wasn't much later until the ugly truth reared its head in and come crashing its foot down I would later find out the life I had been living in was a world where being a generously-paid mercenary was the job everyone would kill for.

 _Including me._

I was in state of denial at the time...and I still had yet to learn and believe that the world of Hunters wasn't some kind of fairy tale like it had been in my old life...It was going to become my reality and I was going to change the story whether I wanted to or not.

I was about to learn that relying on a Two-dimensional picture was as fool-proof as bullet-vest made of tears…

 _My tears._

* * *

 **A/N: Any thoughts on the story so far? Remember! Reviews and Comments on your part keep me motivated to progress further! A little feedback would please me and give me the incentive to keep writing.**

 **Update: On another note; to keep Nanami from discovering she's on whale Island I'm messing with the name's translation since it is in another language and not everything translates word for word in that world. Also keep in mind I will also be playing with alien language so don't bother searching up some words in the future.**


	2. FromXWhaleXIsla'

**Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story made by yet another adoring fan wishing there was more HunterXHunter for the world to see...I'm still sad Togashi had to re-enter Hiatus once more, but I will write on for him! I hope his back gets better.**

 **This chapter contains made up animals, fishing rods and other fake plants to go with my originality. (More like too lazy to bother finding real names of things...)**

 **The Original Character will not be overpowered and inexplicably strong. I have no idea how things will turn out, but I don't plan on making Nanami a hopeless spectator who only comments and changes nothing. She will develop in time.**

 **After all what is life if you just simply watch a story and not partake in it?**

* * *

 **[ Chapter 2: From X Whale X Isla' ]**

* * *

Reincarnation was a funny thing really; it wasn't something that could be shared on a whim with your family -at least not without valid proof.

It was truly an ordeal when I got the nagging sensation in the back of my head whenever I come across something similar that related to my past life. It was always either something small or nostalgic or sometimes it was crucially urgent memory that responded with a cranial implosion of fear and panic. The sensation was reminiscent to that of shock.

Let me tell you -I never felt good after one of those.

Even so, I was quite grateful that I was never the one with great memory anyway, so the sensation wasn't very frequent. Especially since my old life did differ and did not trigger any more shock episodes.

As you can guess, technology was not very trendy on _Whale Isla'_. So T.V wasn't all that great. Since, we still had T.V's dating back from the _'stone ages_.' It wasn't worth the crappy quality to keep watching. It didn't help that our Television was older than both my lives combined. . With the crappy antenna it was no wonder I lost interest so fast.

I'm not a fan of corny soap-opera's.

Typically speaking T.V truly paled in entertainment. I felt more inclined to going outdoors so could spot the unique wildlife and water the plants in our greenhouse. However, with unique wildlife came aggressive and savage predators

It was common for all islanders to be aware of warning signs and keep off Foxbear territories. Female Foxbears with a litter of cubs was easily the most dangerous creature on the island. With other predators and territorial Foxbear males roaming around.

The wildness of the small island was what attracted many animal enthusiasts from all over. It was all raw nature in its finest. Which is why all islanders had to be extra cautious. I can't count the times I've nearly been poisoned by the deadly Blue-Banana Jumping Spider or the times I came close to eating a Toxinacara Mushroom.

Whale Islá was also not very heavily populated either. Its economic status was solemnly relying on the fish trading businesses and tourism to keep her running. The sea bass species that were high the market where the very same spotted south west of the island not too far from the cavern areas. According to many friendly fishermen, the waters in the area could be quite unpredictable and that only sailor's native to Whale Islá waters were bound to navigate naturally as opposed to fishermen from the Zafro'nian area...

With a tired sigh I crack and pop the air bubbles in my knuckles and joints. I had been watching the shop for Grandma all morning and I had finished restocking any merchandise running low. I even had the liberty to start taking apart my _P90 Z-series_ fishing rod to kill time and to see if I could piece it back together. Judging by the parts still scattered on the counter -I still hadn't finished putting it back together.

It was a tad difficult removing welded pieces apart without proper pliers and brute elbow grease.

 _Well, you did have to wonder why on earth I had owned a rod…right?_

There was only so much you could do until you got a little bored. Fishing was okay. It brought back the feeling of nostalgia deep within my heart. My Dad from my old life had taken me fishing near the rivers of our old town when I was about four. I only allowed myself to think of my other family when I was fishing on my own. As much as it pained me, I had to move on. That life wasn't mine anymore. I just prayed and hoped they didn't miss me too much. I wouldn't want my family to cry over me.

I was fine now.

Brushing my fingers against the cool metal I gave a long defeated sigh. "I'm...Fine."

"Are you really?" My head whipped to see a woman around her late twenties with ginger hair approach me. Her long beige dress flowed gracefully behind her.

"Ah, Miss Mito. I didn't hear you come in. " I admitted sheepishly. Being caught moping was embarrassing.

...Let alone talking to yourself.

"We don't need formalities Nanami Dear. I've known you since you were biting the ankles of your Grandmother!" I began to move the fishing rod parts away from the counter in case she was planning on purchasing an item. On the island it was a very common ideal to call a neighbor your _Aunt, Uncle, Don' or Dona_ as the whole community considered one another as Family. I was still very iffy with giving people such a suffixes.

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss- I mean Aunt Mito?" She peered at the shelf of de-boning blades and then eyed the dismantled fishing rod. I had kept it over a white cloth to keep from losing the part and staining the counters with oil and grease.

"No it's alright. I've been planning on getting a new set pliers and blades for work. The last one set had finally dulled out. You know how it is and how dangerous dull blades can be. I'd rather not risk a company lawsuit so I thought buying another set would suffice."

Aunt Mito worked as a Fishmonger, a very common and secure job mainly dominated by women.

I made my way over to her and gave her some recommendations on filers and oil-polishing products for her new set of blades. She wasn't at all surprised at the amount of knowledge I held. My Grandmother was very adamant on teaching me to be able to effectively run the store. Not saying that living a past live didn't help at all. I had a job back then too, so it was easy to get the gist of things.

I had been home-schooled. Aunt Mito actually had me teach her nephew a few times over the phone. Poor kid was almost as dumb as a rock when it came to math. The kid was cute, he resembled that of an actor from my old life with sun-kissed skin, pearly whites and spikey crew cut hair.

What was his name again? Taylor Luther? Taylor...Lautner?

Anyway, Being home-schooled was a lot more easier than having to deal with making two boat trips a day would be too expensive and pointless. With the home-school process we just had to make once a week trips to the mainland to turn in all of our assignments and receive the next week's stack of homework.

Since Aunt Mito's nephew happened to be one of the only kid's my age, I was always accompanied by Aunt Mito to turn in assignments. From what I could tell was that Aunt Mito did shelter him a lot. I think too much, but I had no room to talk. I had been sheltered at some point in my old life.

"Oh! Gon has been getting quite rambunctious lately since I've allowed him out of the house more often. He doesn't really have anyone to play with and he's been wanting to see you. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me while I work tomorrow. My mother will be at home all day so don't worry too much about being alone. I'm just worried about him running off into the woods by himself."

A nagging itch rang in the back of my head but I complied anyway. "Sure. I haven't really had the chance to really talk to him. I can hang out with him tomorrow. What time do you need me there?"

"Well, my shift starts bright and early as you can imagine. How about at six-thirty in the morning? I'm sure Gon will beat you to the door before you even arrive at the doorstep. He likes to eat breakfast with me before I head off to work."

In another world six in the morning to babysit would probably be ridiculous, but in a small-town where you all know one another it was common to see each other in the streets as early as four in the morning.

"No problem. Grandma likes to wake up nice and early too. I usually make her some tea and breakfast before she heads to the shop."

"Very well then! I'll see you tomorrow morning Nanami!" I helped bag her items into her rucksack and I waved back politely when she left.

"Thank you Aunt Mito. See you soon!"

By the time I got up it was about five in the morning. I simply showered and packed a few things in my bag to keep myself from getting bored. I still had to reassemble my rod but that could wait until I got home. Babysitting Gon came first. I think he was around eight? My head drummed numbingly into the back of my skull but I shrugged it off and drank some homemade tea made from a blend that a kind fisherman recommended for nausea and headaches.

I wondered if my migraines were brought on by my shock episodes.

The walk to Aunt Mito's house was a good Twenty-five to Thirty minute walk uphill to her cabin. That is if you could really call it a cabin. It was much better than my modern home back in my old life that's for sure.

As their 'Cabin' came into view I could already see her nephew beaming and waving excitedly in my direction. He must have heard me coming from that far. His short spiky looked a little heavy; suggesting he showered early too. I was pretty sure that his smile was bright enough to light the streets at this hour.

That nagging sensation was coming back again, but I tried my best to ignore it.

It would be embarrassing to start spazzing out in front of them.

"Good Morning Nanami!" Gon greeted cheerfully as he opened the door.

"Good Morning." I greeted back kindly as I fixed the strap on my bag. The hissing sound behind Gon caught my attention and my mouth watered as soon as the smell of cinnamon and maple syrup filled my nose.

"Something smells good." I commented while humming in delight before inhaling more of the delicious scent. "Is Aunt Mito cooking up breakfast? I wish I had home-cooking like that."

"Ah, Yeah! Aunt Mito is making omelet's and cinnamon bread! Would you like some?" He asked while I followed him inside after leaving my shoes at the door mat.

"Omelet's at this hour...?"

"Yu-P!" He said with a long deliberate pop. I looked around his house and noted how warm and inviting the place really was. I realized that it was still a little dark outside because of daylight savings time and they had all the lights showing just how active they were at this hour. "Aunt Mito says it's better to eat a hardy meal in the morning that way we have lots of energy!"

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Ah-No, Not yet." Gon admitted while scratching his cheek. I stared at him blankly before snickering.

"You still need more energy than you have now? What Are you planning on doing today? Run around the island a thousand times?"

"Nope! Even better! I wanna go play hide and go seek in the forest today!"

"In the forest? Well, we can ask Aunt Mito if she lets us after you eat breakfast."

Aunt Mito walked out of the kitchen doorway and smiled warmly at us. "Good Morning Nanami. Won't like to join us for breakfast? You're earlier than expected, nut that's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't mean to interrupt and just eat your food."

"Nonsense! Come on in! Gon, can you get the extra silverware for Nanami?"

"Okay!" Gon raced cheerfully towards the dining room and I followed in a leisurely pace with Aunt Mito.

"I suppose I can't turn it down. It smells too delicious."

The meal was a little awkward at first, but Gon and Aunt Mito were very easy to talk to. Mito asked me many questions about what my hobbies where and what I wanted to be when I was older. Something told me in the back of my head that bringing up anything involving Hunters was a bad idea. We talked for a little while and Gon gave me his input. Despite Gon's young age he seemed to be very open minded and accepting. Normally children are very aggressive with their ideals and refuse to believe anything other than what they think is right in their eyes. If they saw you as a, I quote "stinky-poopy-head" then that's how they would always see you.

Gon was different. He tried his best to see through your eyes and rationalize your choice. It was sweet and endearing.

Mito looked over at the small rooster clock on the counter and began to pick up her plate. I stopped her and told her not to worry about it. "Don't worry. Gon and I can clean up the mess for you." She stopped and stared before sending a warm smile.

"Okay then, I'll leave it to you."

"Gon, make sure you let Grandma know when you're leaving the house with Nanami. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Yes, Mam'!"

"Nanami. Please keep an eye on him okay?"

"I will watch him like a hawk Mam'."

"Good girl. I'm off then. I'll be back before Dinner."

We watched as she walked off in the distance and shut the door and locked as a habit to stay safe. It may seem relevant in my old life, but out here, nobody liked to look their doors as a show of trust Still, I never took any chances. Gon beamed at me and started tugging me to his room. "C'mon! I have a really neat board game Aunt Mito gave me for my birthday!" I smiled at him and noticed the picture of a man I hadn't seem on the island. He was undoubtedly handsome and was wearing a tan turban as he crouched in front of a motorcycle. His Olive hair was contrasted by his hazel eyes, they were piercing and beaming with confidence.

"Who's that?"

"Oh..! That just...Ging. _My father_."

"Ging…" Ging? Gon? Mito...Where did I hear this before...?

"I'm Gon!"

"Killu-"

"Take that back Leor-"

"Kurapi-"

"I'll wipe the filthy Kurta bloodli-"

"You will not be a Hunter!"

It was like a thousand voices attacking my brain. Flooding with memories that once laid dormant in the Ether-Nano of death. I recognized the cartoon faces, but it was all wrong. Mito and Gon where real people...not cartoons. That's why I couldn't connect the pieces...The image of their real faces did not connect to the animation and comics..

 _Holy Shit..._

"Nanami!"

"Gonnmm?I donmm't feemml so..."

* * *

 **A/N: The whole calling your neighbors Aunt, Uncle, Don, or Dona is actually a real thing in small Latino Communities. My parents are from Oaxaca, Mexico and in their small village most of the things I describe here are very common. Like kids under Ten making their way uphill to get bread or dough to make tortillas. I'm relying on their lifestyle for Gon and Nanami's background. The closest thing I've gotten to fishing was going to a fish farm. It's kind of cheating if you think about it. Hahaha!**

 **I hope I haven't made this boring. I just can't write a story where you have no way to relate to the OC. She will not be fainting all the time by the way. So please don't assume that she's going to play damsel in distress. I will however give her limits to her strength in the future. I know it's a tad cliche, but bear with me!**

 **Any suggestion on how their friendship dynamics would be? Am I making this hard to read?**

 **Remember! Reviews & Follows give me the incentive to update! Give me your strength. I read them all and they make me smile. I will not respond as a traditional way to keep myself from spilling any beans...but do throw your ideas out there! They might just inspire a situation I can add!**


	3. FromXFriendsXToXFamily

**[Chapter 3: From X Friends X to X Family]**

* * *

 _ **Approximately 6 years later...**_

 _..._

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _..._

I scanned the counter as the clock ticked away on the wall.'It was almost nine-thirty', I noted dully getting back to wiping the shelves. It was a rather quiet morning -as the next fairy wasn't due until another half-hour. This meant I wasn't expecting tourists until another hour or so.

Seeing as they all like to go eat at out local restaurants it would be a while before they decided to venture the shopping district by the ports.

Right now, all I was expecting was the usual islander in need of some small rod repair or small miscolanious items.

It was okay though, I really did enjoy the peace and quiet. It gave me more than enough time to clear my head from all the stress and anxiety that was bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.

I tried meditating in the shop once, but I stopped doing that after I was awoken by clientele who all looked a little more than concerned by my seemingly unresponsive form.

...Instead of going through the embarrising explanation I just laughed nervously and blamed it on the long day before checking out their purchases. It was that reason I decided to keep meditation at home or out by the shore.

 _So, you're probably wondering why on earth I'm doing something so odd like meditation, right?_

Well, could come up with some bullshit excuse and say I have done something like this in my suburban life before, but I haven't. There was one real motive for it and it wasn't to become some wise old lady babbling about having a clear and empty mind. It was due to a memory I recalled about aura or chakra being accessible through years of meditation. Either that or it was the violent and life treating baptism ritual Gon had gone through in the series. To force open the passages of spiritual energy would be life threatening.

Where am I getting at...?

Welp.

 _I wanted Nen powers_.

Let me tell you that I haven't gotten any closer than I did three years ago. The only thing I'm getting more sensitive about is the smell of food..or if Aunt Mito was lying.

 _As if any of that counts._

...but then again she was pretty obvious when her tone changes and she avoids any and all eye contact in that moment.

 _I don't see how that could be useful in the future..Well, I could just stay on the island forever and pray for Gon's return in the safety of my home?_

I nearly face palmed at the spineless thought.

 _Where would the point be in that?_

I wasn't exactly brought in a realm of adventure and fantasy only to die a lonely-boring-sea-hag.

 _No offense to my neighbor Mrs. Melotona_.

I really had some time to evaluate myself and really think about my situation. I truly and foremost don't have a real reason to leave for that exam. I mean what would I do there? Maybe, I could use the license to kill off the underground world full of petty people?

I could be some twisted superhero with a license to kill.

 _Yeah, I could be like that Anti-hero from the comics of my old world. What was it again...Dead..death? Pool..POOL OF DEATH?_

Nope. Scratch that stupid idea. I didn't want to run around and being called some "Pool of Death." Anyone with aura strength will likely obliterate me.

 _I will however, give myself the ego points for the kind thought in favor of humanity._

Did I really need to go actually? Gon was still Gon. He needed to do this and his father knew it. Hell. I knew it...

He could find his way without me. Couldn't he? He would make friends, have fun, get strong and find his irresponsible father...without me.

Okay, so maybe I did get a little too attached to the spiky haired air-headed brat. That would only explain the pang of possessive jealousy at the thought of him hanging out with someone else and ignoring me.

He was around me all the time and to Imagine not having the ball of sunshine by my side was...both terrifying and lonely.

Like I said before, I don't have a friend my age that can talk to me on a deep level like he can. They are all either too old or too puny to form a coherent sentence.

Over the years I have seen him grow. I laughed with him when he was happy, sad and all the emotions-in-between.I understand that he bottles up everything so I can't tell he's hurting. I know not to push his buttons on touchy subjects when he's stressed.I know that when you've upset him you have to give him space. Hell, even if you didn't upset him...know he will never see the effects of his actions.

I also know to never take it personally when he gives you a cold shoulder.

That's just how he is when he's angry. I've only see it twice. Mainly because I've known him for so long and you realize despite Gon's kind and bubbly nature he is still human underneath it all. He cries, he laughs and farts too. He's human. Okay, maybe I'm thinking about it too much to bring up farting, but C'mon now. You and I know where I'm getting at.

It's crazy really. There is just so much more to them that the Manga and Anime don't cover about their real lives.

It's funny...It gets more obvious by each passing second that he's not some sketch on paper anymore.

That he's not made up of coding for a image on a screen.

Like Aunt Mito.

Someone once labelled as a side character. Someone with low value to a story plot and in rarely needed. A true fucking pity to say that to a woman who raised us without complaint. A woman knowing she gains nothing by putting all effort into watching over us.

She's a person to me. Someone I greet everyday and can make a conversation with me. Someone who actually claims to have changed on my diapers when Gran-Gran was too tired.

 _She isn't scripted. She doesn't have some thin line outlining her hair eyes, clothes (ect...)_

None of them are just figments of someone's comic book anymore. They were real breathing human beings. The existed and had families of their own. They had problems, jobs, and a collection of stories that could give _Harry Potter_ a run for its money.

I guess I've always been in a state of denial, but I'm getting around it and I'm slowly accepting my fate as another soul to someone else's story.

I'm still a little curious as to what kind of role this world has in store for me.

"What if I manage to screw with the space-time continuum...?" I felt my head thud against the class counter.

In an effort to take my mind off of the anxiety I end up putting most of my attention to the notebook before me.

The usual chime and ringing from the store's bells bounce around the store. A familiar sound of clacking boots moved though the short aisles and digged quickly through the "candy bar section".

Despite an obvious client I don't bother to lift my head as the step pattern seems all to familiar as well. The squeak of boots and light pitter-patter of a lightweight preteen is actually hard to miss -as apposed to the heavy weight clanking of the local fisherman.

"You're hair keeps getting longer," I commented nonchalantly not peeling my eyes from the notebook. "...Any spikier and I would have thought Jaws had invaded my shop." It was rather comical. The aisles weren't that tall, still seeing the tallest point of olive dark hair move about in the aisles was't inconspicuous either.

Gon stepped around the aisle and towards the register. He gave a sheepish chuckle and proceeded to pay for his _"Giggle Bar"._

"I know," he admitted running his thumb and index-finger against the tallest tip of hair. "I gel it...in a shameful attempt to keep Auntie from grabbing a pair of clippers _again_. I hope she doesn't realize it soon..."

"Oh.. You mean if she see's how long it really we might be saying "Hello!" to Private Freecs again?"

"Uwaaah! No! Please don't picture it...!" Gon said clutching his head from the sheer mortification. "No buzz cuts for Gon! I'll be a good boy Nami! Please! Please don't tell Aunt Mito!"

A smug grin found its way on my lips. "Ah, yes. The most opportune moment to blackmail Gon Freecs? How could I pass up such an offer?" It was rather funny and whether you believe it or not, Gon gets his hair cut constantly. I've tried trimming it myself to prolong the "buzz cut" he dreads, but it's not before long until Aunt Moto decides he needs a cut again.

"Kyaaa! Nanami...you're scaring me!"

A dark chuckle emanated from my lips. "Eh? What's the matter Goni-chan? Scared of a pair of hair blades? I'm gonna tell your dear Auntie so she can Chop-Chop-Chop that luscious dark olive hair of yours.~"

Gon got on all fours and mopped at the image of his bald headed face in tears as the short haired red-head guffaws at his pain.

"You're so mean Nanami..."

"Oh, Don't look at me like that. You know I'm the _fliest_ friend you've got."

"I think you're my only friend," He said looking up at me.

"Exactly... Which is why I'm punishing you for calling me mean... and for thinking I'm a meanie-butt-head. Are we clear Private Freecs?" Gon scrambled up from the floor and gave an above-face position while saluting with his left hand.

"Crystal! I'm sorry for disrespecting you Sir! ...but I was truly convinced that you're face might resemble that of a buttock Sir!"

"Dammit Private Freecs! I told you how sensitive I am about my butt face..." We held blank faces for a moment before we burst into a fit of laughter.

 _Gon always did have the endearing nature of humoring my antics and jokes._

Whipping the tear from my eye we both sighed. Gon looked around at the shelf of Rods again and looked at the hook attachments under the glass counter.

"As much as I enjoy goofing off with you during work hours...I notice you always wait for me after the shift ends. What brings you during store hours anyway?"

Gon kept his attention to the hooks and answered a little too nonchalantly for my taste. "I told Aunt Mito I'm signing up for the Hunter exam."

"I expected as much. The legal age to join is twelve."

Gon turned towards me and furrowed his brows. "You aren't going to stop me like Aunt Mito? _No lecture_? No comments on how stupid and reckless I'm being?"

"Well after talking to Kite a while back I was assuming you wanted answers about your old man. Who am I to stop on you on something important like that?"

He seemed to be a little taken aback by my comment. I guess he really thought I was going to side with his _"Mom_ " and keep him from going.

"..Besides, what good would it do me when you've already made up your mind? You're more stubborn than me when it comes to lofty goals anyway." He gave me a sad smile and scratched the back of his neck.

 _Guilt._

 _Shame?_

"Why are you ashamed about telling me this? I knew all your confusion and desperation would lead to this! You want answers from your Old Man. _I get it_."

"You aren't mad?"

"What? No."

He gave me a face of uncertainty. He was doubting my sincerity. I gave an exasperated sigh. He acted like a wounded woman sometimes. Unsure and always seeking for a secure answer.

"Gon. Are you serious? _Why_ would I be mad at you?"

"... _Because_ you're a worrywart and you get ballistic when I'm doing _my own thing._ "

"Doing your own thing? Are you referring to the time that _little_ _Kana_ and I had a stalker? Yeah, last time I checked a sane person does not go fist-to-fist with a _serial-killer_. I had a right to be angry with you."

"I remember you didn't talk to me for two weeks..."

I sighed in exasperation and poked his head. "The only person who's being a worrywart right now is you. Do you need me to writer you a five page essay on why I'm not surprised you're taking the exam?"

"Well, if you're going to write one it might make more sense to me." He joked."besides... You're usually more _uptight_ sometimes so I assumed..." Gon said speaking the last part to himself. I heard him anyway but, choose to ignore his last statement as I sat on the top counter.

"Anyways, knowing your dear-sweet-lovable Mother she probably set you up with a seemingly impossible task to keep you here didn't she?"

Gon's eyes lit up as he pulled out an old _Semi-auto X-series Fishing Rod_. It was an antique...

"That's actually the reason I came here."

It was one of the only fishing rods to create a semi-automatic casting style. It was definitely rare and by the look of the nylon wrapping...someone made a lousy repair.

"An _X-Series Dynamic Cascade Rod_? How did you get your hands on this geezer?"

"It's my Dad's old fishing rod...Aunt had it in the attic all these years. As you can see, it's in dire need of some TLC and lots of love."

"I'll bet. The poor rod looks like its seen better days."

"I made a wager with Aunt Mito, if I can somehow catch the "Lord of the Sea" She'll let me enter the exam. My old rod isn't fit for handling the massive weight of the "Lord". I remember how you said only certain rods were built for catching large game. It just so happens my Father had a good rod in his possession and I needed to come during store hours to see if you can refurbish any rusting parts and get her back the her original look."

Holy shit. Was Gon asking me to re-new his Dad's rod...? No way he would have done that in the series. Was he shitting me right now?

"A-Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, I need you to make sure she can run like her old days. I wouldn't want to break anything. Besides. I trust your judgement. If anyone can fix her up it's gotta be you."

I stared at him in disbelief and back at his rod.

Gon never trusted anyone else to fix it...it was rare ...it was also a precious memento that belonged to his Father.

...and he was entrusting it to me to take care of it. To make sure she can run as great as she did with his Father.

I took the rod gingerly from his hands and gave him a firm nod.

"You can count on me."

"I know I can." Gon said with a knowing smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Now we have started the official timeline for the series. Don't fret, Nanami will gain Nen abilities but it will be more slowly developed than Gon and Killua's progress was in the Heaven's Tower Arc.**

 **I also wanted to display the level of trust Gon has in Nanami in this chapter. How will that affect Killua? Only time will tell.**

 **Anyone else like the Gon and Nanami bonding moments? I know much didn't happen here but I bedded a basis to start the story. Now I can focus and all the juicy plot predicaments and butterfly affects.**

 **References?**

 **-Deadpool anybody?**

 **-The "Giggle" bar is some Au-ish version of the "Snickers" Bar.**

 **-It's actually a pre-series arc that I'm going to add a little later in the series to show little "Kana" (The little girl giving Gon that sad look before he left for the exams) and her relationship with both of them. It's going to show some growth on Gon's part as I plan to mature him a little earlier than in the series.**


	4. FromXTheXLord

**[Chapter 4: From X The X 'Lord']**

* * *

...

...

...

I wiped the bead of sweat forming on my brow and huffed a sigh of relief.

I had stayed true to the original rod's design and had managed to re-create it without major complications. For the most part, the handle of the brace needed to be replaced and some cracks in the metal had to be welded shut. I never once imagined that Gon had used a rod like this in the series. The damage wasn't serious enough to break the fishing rod, but it was enough to shave off the quality and strength it was capable of. It was no wonder he stopped using it after a while.

 _I only remember him using it in the beginning of the series leading up to the battle tower._

It didn't take me long to realize that I had to finish this project before the sun came up. I had spent all day and night trying to polish and replace any old parts. I was careful in laying them out in the white tarp in my Grandfather's shed. Each piece was numbered and dismembered along the grease stained fabric. Oil was a major component to keep the spindle running smoothly.

 _Perry;_ my bat-eared-fox-hound, had yipped and began stirring from his nap as I began fiddling with the main stem of the rod. It thudded lightly against the table as I began to reassemble Ging's rod. I looked at various pictures of said rod and flipped through an old blueprint I had found in the back of the shed. I had come across it while looking for spare parts and came to the conclusion that maybe Ging had met my Grandfather. These types of rod's were very hard to come by and I imagine not just anyone could fix it.

From what Gran'Gran told me, my Grandfather was a genius in the fishing community.

That means someone like Ging would have noticed. Maybe he never got it fixed after he came back to the island because my Grandfather passed on. It was probable.

With a final 'Snap!' the rod was now ready for the journey Gon had planned for it. Not once in my old life did I enjoy the sport of fishing as much as I did now. It was all I had to remember my Dad from the suburban life. It was what kept me grounded into the realm of nostalgia. It reminded me of who I was once.

I marveled in awe at the cool stainless steel. The show and animation from my old life did not do the real thing any justice.

"Perfect." I whispered with pride.

I set it on the table off of the grease-stained tarp and stretched in my chair. Looking over my shoulder I could see the star covered sky was now dyed with a lavender purple. The Sun was rising soon. Looking at the clock by my desk the time read 5:43 in the morning.

It had been nearly two days since Gon asked for this favor and time was running thin...I knew damn well Gon had a mission to catch the "Lord" and I had the key to his success.

"I'll be damned if I get in the way of this bet." I had enough time to spare the rest of the day to catch up on sleep. If I just dropped it off at his place before he wakes up I can guarantee him more time. It was still dark out but it didn't matter.

 _Lord forbid I fall asleep and prolong his hunt._

Despite the awful idea of a twelve year-old _like me_ walking in the streets at this hour, it was not uncommon. Some villagers had businesses to run by the docks and required them and their children to rise at the early hours of dawn. I gave a quick whistle to my pooch and his gray head poked from the bedding from the corner of the shed.

"Let's go Perry, we have to get this to Gon before he wakes up." Perry raised his ears and wagged his tail with joy as he hurried from his spot and ran by the open door. I washed the grease off of my hands by the sink and dried it with one of the hand towels I had neatly folded in a stack. I tossed it in a hamper and grabbed one of the black carrier bags I had to neatly deliver the fishing rod.

Placing the rod in the sleeve I zipped it up and slung it around my shoulder. It's weight was a heavy reminder of what kind of burden I had on my shoulders.

 _Mito's wager was very much real._

In reality Gon can either win the bet or loose it all; and with me shaving off two days of Gon's hunt, it could really turn the odds in her favor.

I needed to get this rod to him as soon as possible.

 _He needed to win this gamble. For Killua's sake and my own._

For whatever reason I was put on this earth I knew one of them was not to hinder him from his chances of ever meeting Killua, Ging and the others. Even if I did think Ging was awful for not even sending him some sort of birthday card every once in a while, I had no power or right to take that away from Gon. If he wanted to meet that egotistical-irresponsible man...then so be it!

I had no qualms about Killua at the moment. I had yet to known the extent of his raw killer intent now with myself in the picture. It still bothers me that I have to detach myself from Gon, he needed some guy time in the future and I needed to accept that.

 _For now though, it was me and him and I needed to enjoy the our time while it lasted._

The whole way there I could feel the led weight bearing down on my eye sockets.

Despite the tempting idea of landing flat on my face, I kept my pace and pushed more strength into each stride. My short rose-violet locks whipped my cheeks and I sighed in relief as I neared the only house perched up on the hill overlooking the docks. Perry was hot on my trail as the bell from his collar jingled frantically due the rate of his pace.

As I made my way closer, the blinds by the second floor swayed as if someone heard me coming. No doubt it had probably been Gon. Perry's bell had been enough proof of that. It was most likely that the scent of grease and iron was strong on my person and it that had must have tipped him off on my arrival.

Mito didn't have to wake up until another half hour before she had to get ready for her shift. I didn't want to run into her now, I knew about her obvious distaste for Ging and anything related to him was going to be a problem. Gon wanted desperately to understand why he was left behind so many years ago.

I should probably tell him about the court orders sooner or later. She won full custody of him, and now Ging isn't allowed visitation unless it's agreed upon. Though, I don't imagine Ging having had mistreated Gon…I do imagine the man not taking parenting seriously.

"...Nanami" Gon, greeted with excitement from the front of the door. I immediately bounded up the steps with Perry.

With a smile tired wave I mustered a small greeting."Gon!"

Making my over to him I removed the bag off of my shoulder and unzipped it to unveil the re-newed stainless steel rod.

"...I didn't add anything it didn't need," I commented while holding back a yawn. "-I kept my word and simply recreated any damaged parts piece by piece. The hook was a little old so that had to be remade, but the bait trap itself just needed polishing," I said while holding the end of the rod gingerly as I brushed my fingers against the unique red marble. I handed it to him nervously, I hoped I hadn't somehow defiled his father's memory or anything of the sort.

 _That was the reason I hesitated to do this in the first place_.

His stayed quiet and looked at my palms, and then gave a quick glance at my eyes.

He gently took the rod from me and gave me a warm smile before putting back in the bag and slung it on his back.

Perry had gone through the doggy door inside, I was guessing he was going to do something more tempting at the moment; like sleeping. Gon must have seen my look of envy because he giggled before engulfing me into one of his bear hugs. It was wonderfully warm.

"Thank you, Nanami."

The way he said my name was full of pride and gratitude. I felt that for once I had family like I used to and that filled me with appreciation and joy.

Giving a deep sigh I could feel my breathing slow down and was so close to drift off into sleep. I simply answered with a muffled "Heh, What are friends for?" I grinned bobbing my head in a fit of drowsiness.

Gon noticed my fatigue a mile away _(Quite possible in literal terms)_ a little while ago and had concluded that having me collapse on the floor probably wasn't the best place for a nap. Of course, him being the _gentle-boy_ he was, he opted to quietly carry me inside and up the stairs before setting me down on his bed.

Oh, Bless his heart he even had the sweet decency to take off my shoes before heading off towards the lake.

 _Now I know who to call if I ever decide to get hammered one day._

Needless to say, this wasn't the first time I've spent the night at _Casa de' Freecs_. It wasn't exactly an odd sight to find me sprawled here. So sleeping in Gon's home didn't make me feel any less comfortable than my own home.

It was times like these that I enjoyed the most. I felt I was accepted and loved by family that wasn't tied by blood.

In the midst of my drowsy state I smiled as Perry curled up beside me. Sleep was calling out to me and I was more than willing to follow right after.

Despite the fact that Gon was a boy, his room had as pleasant and clean smell. Most boys his age tend to be lazy and very unkempt. Aunt Mito was always adamant on keeping the room ans sheets cleaned and he always obliged without any complaint. So it was nice not worrying about the lingering odor most men in the island had.

 _Ah, if only I could sleep this good...all...the time..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Sleep well my child...for our journey will be a long and difficult one..._**

* * *

...

 _To say that I had been preparing a little for the upcoming events was a severe understatement._

For the past few years or so, I've kept small notes in a dairy that held importance details about events I remembered most of. I knew I had to keep myself in shape if I ever decided to join the exam. I needed my own trump card to contribute to the future team that was bound to be formed.

I needed my own strength to keep myself on par with Gon to give me the strength to survive.

In those few years I did as much as I could with the resources I had to strain and push my body's limits and keep a good mediation routine. It wasn't easy at all and I was thwarted halfway when I realized I needed a hell-lot of motivation to keep moving. I bribed myself the idea of having supernatural and surreal abilities as a prize.

I had many theories that the meditation route was easily the most frustrating route to Nen activation. Though, I do have a few ideas in mind of what I would want to do, I still had to first actively practice with all the basics to further understand it and properly manipulate it.

 _Problem was; I still hadn't activated it yet_.

With the help of some sailors I was able to recreate a throwing star. It was not easy given that it had to balanced in structure to give the projectile accuracy and distance.

I also had a butterfly knife my Grandfather had cased back in the shed. It was a lot larger than the one's I remember seeing. It held a traditional appearance with the mahogany handles and had some odd gold design that resembled a pair of wings. I assumed that due to the size it must have been a butterfly sword instead.

 _It was my favorite toy._

I wasn't stupid or naive to idea of having to kill someone during the exam. It was a possible situation that could happen and I had to accept it in order to ensure my own survival. Seeing people die before my eyes was bound to be a norm during each test. It was very probable I might end up doing things that I might not be proud of.

I found reason as to why I should help Gon _for now. It was simple really;_ he gave me purpose.

I needed to help him achieve his wish before I ever wanted to start my own.

I was carrying a burden of knowing things I shouldn't. I knew of people I hadn't ,met and I had sensitive information that was extremely personal for me to have. I even had details and specifics about the Zoldyck assassins that could grant me enough cash to set me for life or get me killed without even realizing it.

I think the worst part was knowing that somewhere out there there is some creature just waiting to eat us all...and give birth to the key to ending all of humanity.

I'd really love to say my fore-knowledge meant much but so far it's only proven me that knowing a future that didn't involve me...would be a useless one.

Still, there were people out there who can really get their paws on such sensitive information from others like Pakunoda...and it could spell disaster for someone else like Kurapika.

I think her name was Pakunoda... I have been wrong before.

 _Like I said once, and I'll say it again. My memory is not something to brag about._

"Ah, There you are Nami dear, I though I'd find you here." I whipped my head to see my Grandmother standing by the shed entrance. I smiled and made my way over to her.

"Gran' Gran? Do you need me for something?"

"I suppose I do, one needs to spends a little time with their loved one before they depart after all, you won't be staying long won't you?"

"I...-I was going to tell you."

"Ah, but there is no need Nami. I knew since the day Gon wanted to join the Hunter's exam you would follow suite. You two have an inseparable bond and it was bound to happen eventually.

"It seems I'm more predictable than I thought." I joke half-heartedly. The thought of single-handedly destroying the bond that would have been Killua's and Gon hit me square in the gut. As much I adored their friendship I couldn't handle the idea of being a third-wheel.

 _It was selfish...but who am I to be judged?_

 _Eveyone is from time-to-time._

"I wouldn't say predictable. Come, Let's take a walk and enjoy the salty breeze together." Her long silver hair was in it's usual "Fish Tail" braid and It was still swinging lively with the gentle ocean breeze. She gave me a warm smile before beckoning me towards the graveled pavement trail that led from my house to the main trail of the ports.

I nodded gently as a sad smile grew on my face. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

 **FLUP**

 **FLOP**

 ** _GLUUGGG_**

 **FLOOP**

 ** _GLUUGGG_**

 **FLUP**

I poked at the offending object with my fishing rod. The sharp diamond shaped tip brushed against the palm sized scales. I watched in horror as its beady eyes flung in my direction. The size of the beast was at least the size of a min-van. It was absolute insanity...

"What in God's name...?"

"I caught the Lord!"

"More like you've caught the devil himself...He's bigger than I thought...Nice job." I muttered in shock poking at it again.

Gon laughed bashfully and took in his moment of glory.

Everyone in town gathered around the square in total disbelief and amazement. I was a little more than afraid knowing a creature like this could swallow me whole. That's probably why the "Lord of the Sea" was rarely _fucked_ with.

I looked back at at the spikey-haired haired child in astonishment.

...Gon was really some savage go-lucky version of Tarzan.

 _...Completely out of his mind._

 _Others would probably just call him dumb and reckless, but I think insane and proud sounds more like it._

Our attention was drifted back to Aunt Mito as we all gave her expectant looks.

Gon had kept his end of the bargain and she knew the outcome was inevitable. Though the scene was a little painful to watch as she stared at him. She didn't know what else to say other than to sigh and give him permission.

She was all about keeping promises right?

I had been busy admiring the horrific size of the creature when Gon walked over over to me. Did I forget to mention to him that I was going to? Hah. Yes, however that was a surprise. Or was it really?

"I know you're going."

"WHA-," _Dammit._ "Am I _that_ predictable?" I asked in complete bewilderment. What had I done wrong? Had I somehow shouted to the heavens's that I was going to the Hunter's exam for the power of friendship? Was I not keeping this on a low-key anymore?

"Actually, You were good at keeping to yourself all month long. A little _too_ good actually..." He blinked and held his chin as if recalling something. "... I just got this vibe that you where hiding something from me. I was waiting for you to tell me, but I realized it would be too late too convince you to stay by the time you'd tell me..."

Little idiot was sharper and more observant than I remembered him. I was being really subtle about it too.

"Well, it's something I have to do okay? My objective isn't as strong or apparent as yours, but I _need_ to do this. If I can do anything to help you _I will_. My plan isn't to drag you down Gon. It's to help you find that crazy father of yours and to help someone precious to me achieve their dreams...no matter how crazy and stupid it might be."

He stayed quiet as if in deep though and gave me an unusual serious gaze. "I'm not willing to put you in harms way like that. Is there anything I can do or say to make you stay..?"

"...What..?"

"Nanami," Gon said with a firm voice. "... I might do things that you might not understand, I will make decisions that you won't like. I'm going to be very selfish. Doesn't that thought scare you or stop you from joining me?"

I met his gaze and notice his gaze harden.

"You think I don't know that...? I do Gon. I'm not that naíve... I'm just trying to stick with you to keep you out of trouble and help clear that thick stubborn head of yours when you need it! I'm here for you. We're O'Hana remember?"

Gon walked towards me and in one swift move, heaved the giant arachnid-fish hybrid on his back and sighed in defeat.

"Nanami, it's not that I do think want you to go. _I do_."

"Gon. I'm here for you. I'm willing to put all I have to make sure you meet your Father. We're O'Hana and O'Hana means, family...and family means-"

"Nobody gets left behind." He answers with a soft smile.

I initially didn't expect Gon to be a little overprotective off the bat. He seemed so bubbly in my recollection of the Anime, that the image of him already being weary and serious, makes it disgustingly obvious that I had effected some sort of aspect in his way of thinking...

To me, Gon was an enigma.

He attracted the masses with his straightforward personality and his sweet regard for all living creatures. He treated everyone with respect and dignity. He was a natural sweetheart with the patience of a saint.

His temper and bull-headed nature was all to similar to my own sometimes.

I watched as a sudden mischievous glint shimmered in his eyes. " _OKAY_. Since I can't change your mind then maybe we can make a little wager?"

"I'm not that competitive, but I do notice you aren't scared to lay all your chips on the table there. What are you willing to give up in exchange for your loss my dear Ol' Gon?"

"First one with the highest points in the Hunter Exams get one free " _Loteria_!"

 _Shit. Not the 'Loteria'..._

The ' _Loteria_ ' ( _or pronounced in English as the Bingo Lottery...)_ bet was a certain wager where the winner gets a request that must be fulfilled without a single question or complaint. If you fail your request then your punishment will be brutal and unusually cruel.

Could you really blame us for making up games like these? There was only so much you could do on this dainty island.

Still...I was grateful for Gon's naíve mentality. A bet like that could really screw with someone's life...

"Okay," A confident smile graces my lips." Deal. Eat your words Freecs, cause Momma don't play to loose. Momma plays to win."

"Now my blood is really pumping! Bring it on Nami-chan!"

"Oh, with pleasure _Gonii-Chan_.~"

* * *

 _Sterling royal-blue eyes watched the pair laugh and banter back and forth on the moniter._ _His target had much younger than he anticipated. With all in do-time he would get his answers soon enough._

 _Tracking his taget in the exam would his best bet._ _For now though, it was a waiting game._

 _Nothing but the dim lighting of his monitors illuminated the room. The young man sighed and ran pale fingers through his hair. The color almost looked raven in the ominous glow._

 _He watched as the bit coins in his account were finally registered to close a deal... A part of him detested the idea of doing someone else's dirty work but what could he do? It was the only thing he know how to make a living. He accepted his lifestyle years ago._

 _He played with a figurine in his hands and set it down on the desk. He had many other to speak of, but this one in particular angered him the most._

 _"So I guess I'm not the only one you decided to bring back aren't I...?" He said in a moking tone knocking over the Phoenix figurine._

 _"I wonder if she even knows about you birdman...?" The young man asked as he chuckled bitterly._

* * *

 **A/N: Who is this mysterious figure? What does he know of our little heroes? Will I ever update on time? Who Knows...**

 **I'm really sorry for the crappy and late update! I really didn't feel confident in this chapter since I fault in transitioning from original content to cannon. I hope I'm easing in a little. I promise I'll update sooner. I'm pleasantly surprised to see so many followers when I only hadid three chapters. Please review and give me some feed back. Let me know how you feel about Nanami.**

 **This story does have possible fluff in the future but pairing will be decided much later. Anyways please review! I would love to read what you think or want to see in the future!**

 **P.S Content will be subject to editing every once in a while.**


	5. FromXTheXSea

**[Chapter 5: FromXTheXSea]**

* * *

 _Inner thoughts or "_ emphasis _"._

 _"Sign Language."_

 ** _LOUD NOISE._**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

The day had finally come when destiny finally reared its ugly head in.

I had worked and walked along the docks so often that it was easy to make out the ships of local fisherman. So, it was no real surprise when a massive unfamiliar ship anchored at the dock with a crappy bridge-way was our ride to Zaban City. I know it sounds really corny, but hear me out. Despite the plain design it was massive compare to the one's seen here. A common fishing troop consisted of twelve men give or take. This boat...could easily house a few hundred. It was remarkable.

That and It just held some ominous feel about it. It was possible I was probably feeling a Hunter's Aura...

 _Could it be the Captain...?_

We waited for the ship to dock. When they announced they would load up cargo for meals Gon and I had settled for watching the waves lap against the wooden docks of _Whale Isla's_ ports to pass the time. _Or...Whale Island if you still want to call it that._

I was very adamant on going on this joy ride and I wouldn't let Gon get the best of me and let him come up with some last ditch effort plan to get rid of me.

Even if Gon had initially 'agreed' to let me join him, that didn't mean he was very ecstatic about it. Gon was very over protective, like a mother hen i might add. Growing up he never liked me venturing alone in to the city where out school district was held.

My knuckles tightened against the polyester shoulder strap of my backpack. Gon and I had discussed seriously on how far we would have to go in order to achieve a hunter's licence. We had to be prepared for everything and anything. Even if we had to stain our own hands with blood.

As disturbing as the thought was, I had grown to accept the idea if it came down to it. I had to give it my all in order to keep myself and Gon alive. I wasn't too thrilled on the idea of loosing my life again...

The deafening boom of the ships horn resonated through the docks and tore me from my thoughts.

"All aboard!" A crew member announced. I had already said my farewells to Aunt Mito as she had work to do and was unable to see us off.

My Grandmother was an entrepreneur; She was practically in charge of her own hours. She paid no mind into dropping us off at the Whale ports. Many of out neighbor's and friends that were free also gathered to see us off. They all bid us with generic parting words but, I still felt a tug at my heart when a few of them teared up.

"Take care love, may the gods shine in your favor." I stared at my grandmother and felt a warm smile worm its way up my lips.

"Thank you Gran-Gran. I will." She cupped my cheeks with her hands and kissed my forehead gently. Her hands; though feathered with wrinkles and callous still felt incredibly soft and warm. I was going to miss her immensely.

Gon walked towards us and Gran-Gran enveloped him in a warm hug. Despite her age she managed to lift him an inch off the ground.

A small giggle adjacent to us caught our attention.

" _Kana…!"_ Gon exclaimed in surprise and motioned his hands in sign language to greet her. Kana was a tiny eight year old girl that was also a resident of the island. She was among the few children that I tolerated the most. Her unmistakable vibrant clementine pigtails bounced as she skipped to greet us.

She was a mute child and growing up that dilemma these past few years for her have been pretty tough. Being that I was known as the most mature child in the island, I had had yet found myself giving her tutoring lessons as well shortly after learning sign language in order to properly communicate with her. Gon didn't take to long to follow suite. He took it upon himself to learn sign language from his Grandmother and Aunt Mirina-who was Kana's own mother.

Her trachea had been damaged a few years ago a little before out annual Cod Festival. That is a another story to tell for another time. I myself still don't have the strength to really talk about it.

I then thought about how great it would be to provide Kana the chance to speak one day. If I managed to get my grubby fingers on the Hunter's licence I could guarantee Kana a chance to fix her voice-box and trachea. If at all, I would help someone with the blood I might end up shedding without feeling completely guilty.

 _"Come to see to Gon and I off?"_ I signed curiously.

She gave a sad smile and nodded.

We gave each other a smile before gathering her in a group hug. We embraced for a moment and in the middle of our moment I could feel something loose and stringy loop around my neck. I didn't say anything, but I pulled away gently to examine the object before me. It was a pearly-white crystal hanging from a simple nylon string. Gon and I smiled warmly. He examined his own. It was a topaz stone. The same gentle topaz that matched his doe-eyes.

Aunt Mirina ran a neat little gift emporium that sold little nick-knacks and charms for special occasions.

 _"Kana? Did you pick the stones yourself? They're beautiful."_

 _"Yeah! They look amazing!"_

Kana smiled and looked flushed at the compliments. _"I've watched Mama make charms like these all the time! I decided I wanted to make some for both of you for your trip! They are blessed and are meant to promote good fortune and health in your endeavors."_

Gon enveloped the young girl in an embrace and I couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"How cute." My grandmother laughed by my side as I nodded in agreement. It was adorable and amusing to say the least.

Kana was a very sweet girl and polite girl I had always been noting her strange behavior around Gon, but never really brought it up. My suspicions were spot on. Her little puppy crush on Gon was insanely adorable...He always seemed to have that effect on people.

 _"Thank you Kana! This means so much! I love it!"_

 _"Group Hug?"_ I asked feigning hurt at their moment. Kana laughed nervously and nodded furiously as we all wrapped ourselves in each other's arms.

 _"Come back home safe you two!"_ She signed as her eyes watered, threatening to burst in a vain attempt to look strong.

As soon as we pulled away we signed in incision.

 _"We promise Kana."_

"All aboard! Last Call! We depart in five minutes!" The crew member announced over the intercom.

* * *

Our sweet farewell helped soothed a bit of my nerves. We made haste and departed making our way towards the ship. I prayed to the higher powers that I wasn't way in over my head. I had heard a great deal about the Hunter's Exam; It was disturbing enough that serial killers and assassin's alike would be roaming around trying to get their way to federal immunity. Who's to say even Killua wouldn't decide to maim me and Gon out of sheer boredom?

There where so many dangers present and I felt like my own strength paled against the odds. I may be quick enough to give Gon a hard time but, I could never hope to be on par with what Killua's own decimating power.

 _I...I mean...We would be okay...Or at least I pray we will be._

I rubbed my thumb and index finger around the small pin-sized crystal. I began playing with the stone and slowly managed to ease my nerves once more. It didn't hold any magical power or any ability to do anything. It was just something a tangible piece of my drive and will to keep going. There was no turning back now. I had already changed a vast part of an old story now it was time to make my own.

I was worried about how Gon's way of thinking would change now but then I realized that he had a level head. I shouldn't have to worry about how well he could fair against the majority of the meatheads here. He was the son of a man that was feared by a majority of the Hunter's association. He had expectations to meet and he would not disappoint.

"Can you smell that?", Gon asked as he faced me. We were strolling beneath the sail and I could smell the whiff of mesquite lingering faintly as the wing began to pick up in our direction. The amount off humidity in the scent was starting to concentrate with each blow.

If you ever lived on a tropical island, you should always know the warning signs of a storm; specifically monsoons and tsunami's.

 _We knew these waters like the backs of our hands._

 _Storms where nothing new._

I watched as the seagulls frantically flew North of the _Paficean Ocean_ ; the opposite way we were heading."It's big. These seagulls are residents Penguin Isla'. That's a two hour boat ride."

"Looks like our exam started the moment we step foot on this deck." Gon watched as the island; our home shrink away as we covered more distance.

"Just you wait everyone. Im going to come home with that licence and be a top hunter!"

We stood there watching as our little odd shaped island faded into the deep horizon.

A few gruff chuckles disturbed the silence. "Top hunter, Eh?" We turned slightly to see a group of burly men sitting amongst the deck. A few of them where polishing blades or other gun paraphernalia. "What are we chopped liver? Everyone on this stinkin' boat wants that licence boy."

"Kids nowadays...they lack _respect_."

"Every year thousands enter. Only a selected few make the cut. What makes you think a runt like you can survive. So why don't you and you're little girlfriend scam and swim back home to your mommies while you're still this far."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as they all guffawed and chortled with laughter. I sighed as a hand firmly grasped my shoulder. Gon gave a small shake of his head and began walking ahead of me without paying any mind to the meatheads.

 _I hated being the better person sometimes..._

* * *

We made our way to the main decks and saw a few crew members moving produce to kitchen. One of them seemed to be having trouble and struggled with their own crate. we walked a path of stairs into the main deck as the young man gave in and let the crate fall.

A few co-workers seemed to be appalled by his lack of strength and laughed at him as one of them pushed him enough to send him landing face first into the wooden planked floor. An apple rolled at my feet and I wiped the dust with the hem of my shirt. I mustered a menacing glare at the crew members responsible. My patience with the men on this ship was really starting to thin out.

"Hey man, What's your problem? You don't get paid to goof off. Why don't you grow a _pair_ and help the guy out?"

"What's it matter to a kid like you anyway _girly_?"

"The name is Nanami. _Dip wad_." I could feel the growl vibrate through the back of my throat. It felt violently delicious...and I was about ready to lynch one of these ass-clowns.

"What did you say you little pint-size _bit_ -"

"What in Neptune's name are you retarded scalawags doin'?! I don't pay you to laze around fuckers! Get moving!"

The crew members paled and stiffened. "A-Aye, Sir!" I narrowed my eyes as they scurried away.

"Worthless ingrates." The Captain took another swig of what smelled like pure scotch. What in the hell was this man thinking? He may be a hunter, but-that in no way in hell does that excuse him from getting hammered this early in the day!

"Hey! Don't look stupid Katsuo. Get yer' ass moving! We got a lot of shit to do!"

"A-Aye Captain!"

"Hang on a sec-" Gon quickly snatched the apple and tossed it quickly into the crate.

"Wouldn't want to get you into trouble without that. Good luck."

He fumbled a bit before giving us a look of wonderment and appreciation. "Wow! T-Thanks!" With a substantial amount of effort he managed to keep the crate up and make his way towards his destination.

"The guy may seem to be a little incompetent, but-otherwise...he's absolutely harmless." Gon admitted a little too out loud. "I don't see why they alienate him that way. Its a pity."

"Social standards are a force to be recon with Gon," I coughed into my hand to disrupt his own thoughts. "-Uh...by the way. Try not throwing backhanded comments aloud. Your mouth can get you into all sorts of trouble." His eyes widened for a split second before he cackled with laughter.

"You're right...I'll try not to say it _too_ loud next time."

 _Gon...You savage..._

We stayed in silence until a pungent odor of mesquite and concentrated salt made our noses flare.

 _CRAP_. _The storm is brewing!_

Gon was masked with a serious expression and with ease glided his way up the ropes and into the watch tower.

"Oh! That's right the Storm! It's much closer now! The seagulls of Penguin Isla' are long gone.." He looked gravely at the captain. "Captain. There is a massive storm headed this way. There is no way this ship will make it through if you don't prepare you and your crew for the storm that's coming. It's bad I can smell it."

His eyes widened. It was then that in the distance the roar of thunder boomed through the vast ocean.

"Monsoon rains...this is bad." I could feel the goosebumps forming on my arms.

"Listen up men! We've got a storm a' comin' our way! Get your asses in gear and prepare the ship! Things are about to get ugly!"

"A-Aye Sir!" The Captain grumbled incoherently under his breath before taking another swig of his Scotch.

"Go on and head inside brats. The deck is no place for children. Head to the lower levels of the ship and make your way to the barracks we're going to ride through this bitch."

Gon and I said nothing about his potty-mouth and decided it was better decision than choosing to stay out here.

"Just so you know Captain." I spoke turning back to him, "-This is not our first time riding out a storm. We're island kids. We've seen some shit too you know?" I paid no mind at the smug smile he gave me. Probably amused at my sudden foul language."-Hey Gon, let's go find a room to crash later on. One with the least amount of burly men if possible.

"R-right." Gon hopped from the watch tower and landed gracefully beside me.

There was no time for me to waste either. I had my own game plan to work on and this situation was already being handled. Their was only so much I could remember I often found myself resenting the fictional genre altogether. Fictional my ass... Still, no amount of practice would ever make me feel prepared enough to meet... _them_.

* * *

 **A\N: After getting a snazzy keyboard and suffering from a mild case of carpal tunnel I decided updating would be a must! Especially after hearing HunterXHunter now being officially of Hiatus! What do you guys think so far? Based on Nanami's personality, who would you like to see her with romantically in the later future.**

 **It would be a slow burn but I like relationships whether friendship or romance to develop smoothly. Any thoughts? I'm leaning on Killua and Nanami...to be honest.**

 **If you haven't noticed I make up new names for Animals, states, Ocean planes, and all sorts of stuff. I mean if you live an a world where a major city is called York New? Or Have Joy-Station's? Why can't I name Pacific to Paficean?**

 **Also I'm sorry about my absence. I'm pleasantly surprised this story is quite popular!**

 **Please Review! I love how your words motivate me and fill my head with ideas. Readers...Give me strength!**


	6. FromXDepartureXAndXFriends

**A** **/N: Ah, I've been the queen of procrastination as of lately. I'm sorry for my absence I know you guys have been dying to see where this heads. (So do I...) Without further delay I give you the gift of the next chapter!**

* * *

 **[Chapter Six: FromXDepartureXAndXFriends...]**

* * *

...

...

...

The dimly lit halls that led to the barracks reeked of sweat, feet and a mixture of bile. Which was not surprising with the violent way the boat rocked around -and that the casualties in this battle would start to increase every minute. Had I not been raised and exposed to boat rides all my life I would have been a other victim to the severe cases of motion sickness.

Sadly...I still suffered from migraines from time-to-time, but I carried around Veshka leaves in my pocket to help with the pain. Gon seemed a little perturbed and felt pity when he watched these grown men on their knees begging for the waves to ease.

They were the exact same men that had no problem belittling us for our appearances earlier. I had been a tad bit surprised when Gon had walked past them and rounded the corner into another hallway. I raised an eyebrow but followed silently behind my tanned companion.

"Do you think the ship has any _Hierb-Buna_ or _Jen_?" Gon asked nonchalantly looking back at me.

It's okay not to understand at first, but with the hybrid language the world had -apparently those items would have been translated as; " _Peppermint_ " and " _Ginge_ r" in my past native tongue.

"I think I smelled some _Hierb-Buna_ in the mess hall earlier. We could ask the crew there for some spare leaves and hot cup of water?"

"Yes, as much as I would love to help everyone... _I can't_. I'm only doing it because the scent of vomit is sickening me at the moment. It would be rude and unwise to flaunt our own resources in front of them."

" _Ah,_ So _now_ you worry about social standards? Only because you're about ready to puke too?" I joked noting the tinge of green his face had gotten. I couldn't necessarily blame him either. The stench was utterly repulsive and was more potent. A majority of them had been drinking alcohol and it made the odor that more unbearable. I couldn't imagine the grief it gave Gon. He was practically part Blood-hound.

Not a second later a rugged man came stumbling out as the boat rocked him out of balance. He managed to ctch himself on the frame of the window before lurched forward and regurgitated the contents of his stomach. I jumped back in alarm and bumped into Gon who tried not to trip on his feet by my sudden movement.

I puckered a face of disgust and frowned. Gon looked equally disgusted, but asked the man if he wanted us to fetch him some " _Buna_ " leaves. We didn't want to put up with the smell.

For those who wanted to know. We did not give everyone on that ship " _Buna_ " leaves. Katsuo was they only one willing to help from his fellow crew members. We were only given a handful that was leftover from the scraps, but it was better than nothing. in the end we only gave it to those looked like they were suffering from dehydration. Everyone else had to suck it up and ride out the storm whilst trying not to vomit their entrails elsewhere.

In the end my wish of wanting more _privacy_ was not complied with. The farthest room with the least amount of men was still irritatingly packed. I wouldn't be sleeping decently tonight. Especially when all the remaining hammocks were unavailable.

I ignored the carnal-like stares and took to camping in the farthest corner on the right with the stack of crates containing apples.

 _'...Undoubtedly the same ones that were carried off earlier in order to feed us,'_ I noted dully.

I didn't hesitate to stash a few in my bag to horde them for myself. Who knew how long I'd go without good food in my belly after tonight. Especially since the ride there would approximately last a week or two...

"Leave some for the rest of us _princess_." Gon blinked at the man before he hopped to sit above the wooden crates -trying to position himself comfortably for the hell-ride taking place. The ship had started to lean in an inhumane angle and I felt incredibly sorry for the first-timers who had never ridden the natural roller-coaster of the monsoon rains.

"Sure, Mister. I'll leave some...that is if any of you even survive this next wave." I asked locking arms with my bubbly companion. We had been through a massive storm like this before, about three-years ago a trip to Port Baylee had gone horribly wrong when we were forced to ride out into the eye of a tsunami. This was very similar and just like then, we were not fortunate to have the safety of hammocks.

The room had tilted an entire One-eighty-Degrees and started to slide everything in it's wave in our direction. I fluidly reached for my Fishing rod and in one solid cast I anchored us in place. The bait-hook was locked firmly on the hammock bar keeping Gon and I from slamming on our backs against the wall. We swung left and right avoiding the massive piles of limbs and crates attempting to crash in our direction. Gon had taken the initiative to steer and us from danger while I kept a vise grip on him and my precious rod. We looked similar to a couple of mountain-climbers avoiding rockfall on a cliff.

That changed suddenly when everyone and everything lost gravity and my back touched the ceiling. I nearly lost my shit when a blonde passenger widened his eyes in confusion before his hammock rolled facing the floor keeping the teen from rocketing off his place like many of the other men had earlier.

The familiar buzz in my noggin assaulted my senses, but I knew this was no time for spacing out. I tightened my grip preparing for gravity to make its move.

 _Oh boy, it did not disappoint..._

When the ship sailed over the massive wave and landed violently on the water's surface I ate-shit. I fell face-first on the ever-loving floor with Gon using me as a meat cushion. Gon may not have been fat- _Per-se',_ but his muscle mass was far above-average and he was at least One-hundred-twenty pounds. A weight comparable to-well…lead.

He was kind of heavy.

Nope…

 _Scratch that_.

 _He was very heavy._

"Wooo-Hoo! Let's do it again!"Gon said as he chided above me. I honestly didn't know whether or not it was the adrenaline rush fueling his daze, but he had completely failed to notice my position on the floor. A muffled wheeze was all I could muster with my face smacked together on the hardwood floor.

"Holy hell in _Koenma_ kid! You're gonna let your _sister_ suffocate down there?" I could feel a pause above me before the lead weight was immediately off me.

"I-N-Nanami! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! Are you hurt?" Gon crouched to my level and hovered over my like a hound checking her pup-His honey eyes filled with concern as he checked me for bruising.

"I'm fine." I waved him off before standing up and noted the pile of unconscious men sprawled on the floor. A variety of them were covered in bile, splinters and blood. I was graciously grateful I saved a few apples ahead of time, because by now…these apples rolling freely were not in any way sterile…

"This place reeks…and this apple is absolutely goddamn bitter!" The man that had spoken to Gon earlier talked a loudly to himself. If anything being near him was bliss compared to anywhere in this room. His cologne was overpowering. I noted how sharp his jaw was and what incredibly mature and handsome features he had. His skin was not quite tan as Gon's had been, but had been two beige shades behind. His outfit looked crisp to the naked-eye, but with sharp eyes and knowledge for fashion one would know his outfit was an imitation brand. I had seen enough first class business men in Whale Isla' to know the difference.

The itch at the back of my head was all-but rasping at the sensitive tissue of my brain. This man was important and I had no idea as to why I was forgetting him in the first-place. I would place my bet on _Leorio_ , but with real people it was hard to tell them apart with a meager two-dimensional picture.

"Thanks Mister! If you hadn't told me anything Nanami would have been there a while." Gon bowed and scratched the nape of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't thank me kid. It was nothing." He waved him off before he placed his gaze from me and back to Gon. "You _are_ siblings right?"

"Siblings?" I asked in disbelief. "Sure, Gon is like family, but he's not my brother."

"The church says we are!"

"Gon that's something else entirely," I replied -silently slapping my palm to my face. "-We're brothers and sisters in spirit. Get it right." I said, before I smacked him upside the head in a teasing manner.

"Wait-So you _aren't_ related?" The man asked in total disbelief. He pulled out his attache' and removed a pair of specs on his face. He must have put them in there to prevent them from breaking in the mayhem.

"No. She's my best friend." Gon answered matter-of-factly. Of course we looked nothing alike, but one could easily assume something that innocent with how close we were.

"No kidding? Good grief -You're just kids! You're not gonna last little buddy." He chewed his bitter apple with a smug look. "Might as well throw in the towel, if you want to save your innocence and pride. This test is no place for fun and games. Only real men can rise to the challenge. Men like me." He puffed his chest to ascertain an aura of masculinity. Needless to say this man was overly confident in himself.

 _It might just get him killed._

A scoff and a flip of a page followed after his statement as someone read silently. "You say that, but you were the one who was shamefully cowering in the nook of the supply drawer." Cool gray eyes lifted from the book and aimed a calculated gaze in the man's direction. The two locked eyes and tension all but flared in the room-one silently daring the other to make a move.

"So that must mean you were the one swinging around in the hammock?" Gon asked completely ignoring the tension. The anime had depicted him as someone oblivious to the atmosphere-when in all reality he acknowledged it and gave no single fuck to truly give.

 _I'll say it again. Gon is truly a savage._

 _Lord Koenma please give me the strength…_

"You…were insanely lucky not to get struck by a crate or a muscled massladon." I added holding back laughter. I had remember seeing how wide his eyes had been earlier and I was tempted to topple over in a fit of laughter.

"So-It appears we do have a few hopefuls after all.."

We all turned towards the barrack door to see the Captain marveling at the piles of men before he gestured us to follow him. The entire trip to the navigation room had been silent and tense. Apparently those two had more than a bone to pick with each other and for all I know this might not be the first time they had gotten into quarrels.

We all walked without a single word, one-by-one into the room. Gon and I had been pleasantly surprised to find Kasuo waiting for us as well. We smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and waited patiently for the Captain and reason's for our summon. The blonde young man-I will not be making assumptions or sputter the name. It would raise too many questions I myself can't seem to comprehend Well-anyway off on a tangent.

The blonde young man took to standing further to the left meanwhile the taller gentleman (if you can even call him that) took to hunching behind us on our right. Judging by the way the blonde had been standing he was irrefutably tense. If anything he was extremely wary of the situation and looked a tad bit irritable.

"Now that I've gathered you four here you're a' probably wonderin' what the fuss is about? You all trumped those bastards in the barracks back there. I need you to tell me your names sprouts."

"Do we look like a couple of brats _Old Man_?"

 _Says the guy calling us children not ten-minutes ago? Last time I checked at least Three of us are technically minors._

"You don't ask the question's _punk-ass_. I asked, what are your names?"

"Nanami."

"I'm Gon!"

"Kurapika."

"Leo-RIO. _Old fart_. " Leorio growled the last one only loud enough for us to hear. Katsuo wrote each statement in a notebook before the Captain continued with his interview. I sighed internally. I really was dealing with the original trio after all. Seeing as how the look utterly different from animation I started to really have my doubts...

"Okay. Now, Why do you wanna' be a Hunter?"

At some point in my other life something like this would have been trivial. Just give an answer right? No wrong. This is actually a legitimately personal question. The reasons for this question are endless...From trying to help your poverish family or trying to keep the universe from falling apart...

"What the hell? You're not an examiner! What gives you the right to even ask these damn questions Old Fart?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Gon raised an eyebrow at Leorio's demeanor before answering the Captain.

"My Father is a Hunter." He answered simply. The Captain seemed appalled. "I want to find him and know why he left me all those years ago on _Whale Isla'_ with my Aunt... I know _now_ being a hunter can get me the answers as to why he chose this life over _mine_."

A pang of sorrow hit me like a ton of bricks. I could tell Gon just desired closure more than anything in the world. Unfortunately this was the only way for him to truly attain it...by speaking face-to-face with the man that gave him up those years ago in that court.

" _Really?_ You realize you just unloaded all your personal baggage in front of everyone here right kid? Why are you even answering?"

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here? It shouldn't be an issue if I don't mind?" Gon asked in mild confusion. Leorio was getting touchy with Gon and started to poke at his forehead before Gon...actually smacked his hand off. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to display the growing sass Gon was currently accumulating over the years.

"Did you just _smack_ me brat?"

 _I believe he gets that from being around me too much._

"Well, under normal circumstances it would be unwise to unload your grief on a stranger...that's why. However I notice these questions aren't just to suit your fancy _eh,_ Captain?"

"Ah, the _Lass_ see's I mean business. "

"Care to explain?" Demanded the ever brooding Kurapika. " _For once_ , I agree with _Leorio_. I wouldn't see why we would have to share something so personal for the whole world to hear. "

"What's with the tone? Are you trying to pick a fight Blondie?" It looked to me that Leorio wanted more than to scuttle the blonde at the moment. A gruff sigh escaped my lips before I cleared my throat trying to garner their attention.

"If you really want to know why I'm here than so be it. I don't have much to hide. I'm here to provide my precious person leverage in the exam. I suppose another reason other than that would be getting the licence; as it could provide a child back on _Whale Isla_ ' chance and grant her her voice back." Leorio flinched and turned away from the Kurta boy. The words I spoke must have struck a familiar cord in his heart.

I knew I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone the truth. Nor would I ever let them know. It was the easiest way to look like a basket case and the information of foreknowledge could get my head on a silver platter within seconds..

 _For all eternity, this would be my burden._

"Interesting wee _Lass_...Now- You two gonna' give me an answer?" The two eldest members (physically anyway...) of our little entourage buffeted and glared at the intoxicated Captain of the ship. I nearly thanked the higher powers on all knees when I was relieved someone else was manning the ship. Not that I didn't doubt his abilities in maneuvering this vessel, but I was seriously afraid about his judgement skills.

"-Or do I have Katsuo here, tell the Examination Committee there were two more dropouts?" Kurapika and Leorio ceased their meaningless banter and gawked at the Captain. Both of their mouths were agape and gave each other a glance before looking away. They appeared to be in conflict with their inner-selves before Kurapika managed to gain his resolve to speak.

Kurapika went on to tell us about how he wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter and that he was only looking for a particular S-rank bounty hunt for the Phantom Troupe. I took the time to really analyze Kurapika's physique. He was definitely a head taller than I had been, I barely reached his shoulders. His Poncho (I'll call it that for now...) was actually made of fine wool. The cerulean fabric accentuated the complex orange stitching. The patterns would look random to the naked-eye, but each turn and square seemed to hold purpose. It was known tribal communities were very superstitious and wore patterns to ward off negativity or misfortune.

I noted that in another life I would have stereotyped him as _Caucasian_ , but judging from the fact that his skin held a more beige tone I would peg him close to a _Spaniard_. His hair was almost a gold color-and I mean that literally. I don't mean the sunshine yellow-no. I meant that _Crayola Gold_. He was not dramatically beautiful, that would be a stretch. He was just tastefully simple. In a weird foreign kind of way he was _exotic_.

I tore my eyes away from him and watched as Gon had his little plump lips in a pout. He was lending an ear at the loudmouthed-doctor-to-be and was not sure what to really make of him. I almost groaned aloud for what he said next.

"-Money rules the world! Why, with the licence I'd be able to afford a mansion bigger than your Island! Hell! I could buy your Island, all the liquor in the world and fill it with bodacious curvy succulent women!"

I scoffed in return. "Can you get any more Shallow?"

"Do you have a problem with it _short-stack_?

 _Not that I liked the tittle, but what happened to calling me Princess?_

I shrugged in response and pursed my lips. I brushed the rosy-violet bangs from my eye and met his glare. "...and what if I do _Mister?"_

"Then I suggest you back off, I may be a _Gentleman_ , but I won't hesitate to smack a filthy island rat if I have too!" I could feel myself get lighter and feel him hold a steely grip on the front of my red bolero jacket. I felt no fear even as my booted feet were inches off the ground. I was surprised that Leorio was able to carry me so easily as well, even with the weight from my backpack-he did not struggle.

 _I was approximately One-hundred-eighty right now._

"It takes one to know one."

"Leorio! Nanami! Enough," Kurapika shouted in alarm.

"Nanami..." Gon tensed his shoulders. He knew better than to involve himself in this, but he had learned with a vigor that he was far too possessive for his own good. Platonic or not, I was not sure myself.

"Stay out of it! This is between me and the _shrimp_. She should have known better when she enrolled in the damn exam."

"If you want to brawl this out...then be my guest." He dropped me harshly before turning his back and headed towards the door. I could feel the blood in my veins boil in the heat of the moment. I never felt such a thrill in my past life that could remotely compare to what I was feeling now. I don't know the risk of these actions I'm taking...

 _I don't know how the outcome will be...but as it turns out. It wouldn't be a life if I didn't live in it._

"Follow me to the open deck. No weapons...it will be _Mano-a-Mano Princess_."

"Fine." I responded with a dark glee.

 _After all...You only get to know one another when you beat the living snot out of one another.._.

 _What a twisted logic._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness you guys, I am terribly sorry for the extended delay! I tried to wrap up the first episode, but I seriously didn't see that happening for this chapter. I had to leave at a cliffhanger didn't I? Also I'd like to thank you all! We've reached 83 story followers for this story!**

 **I'm sorry for being "trash" and taking my sweet time to update...I blame Hiei-sama for it all. I also have a tendency to plot as I write...which is a big No-NO. Please don't kill me...**

 **Anyways, for those of you wondering what Nanami looks like, I'll post artwork of her a little later. For now I'll say she looks relatively similar to Kairi from the first Kingdom Hearts game.**

 **Please give me some feedback! I love to see your comments! They give me incentive and boost my ego to keep me updating. I'll do my best to keep it consistent! Please give me strength Koenma...**


End file.
